1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a physical quantity sensor, an electronic device, and a mobile body.
2. Related Art
For example, in JP-A-2007-298405, a physical quantity sensor which has a movable electrode section in which a large movable electrode section and a small movable electrode section are included, and the movable electrode section has a movable electrode which is supported on an insulating substrate so as to be able to rock in a see-saw form, a fixed electrode which is included to oppose the large movable electrode section and which forms an electrostatic capacity with the large movable electrode section, and a fixed electrode which is included to oppose the small movable electrode section and which forms an electrostatic capacity with the small movable electrode section is disclosed. In such a physical quantity sensor, when acceleration is applied in the thickness direction, since a movable electrode rocks based on the level of the applied acceleration and the electrostatic capacity changes corresponding to the rocking, it is possible to detect the acceleration based on the change of the electrostatic capacity.
However, when a wiring which is connected to each fixed electrode (a wiring with a different potential to the movable electrode) is arranged at the periphery of the movable electrode section, displacement of the movable electrode section when acceleration is applied is inhibited by electrostatic force which is generated between the wiring and the movable electrode section. That is, rocking of the movable electrode is inhibited according to the applied acceleration. For this reason, there is a problem in that a physical quantity sensing function is reduced.